The little things I love the most
by TVpirate4
Summary: Lisbon thinks back on her thoughts and feelings during the Volker case, *slight Jisbon*


I own nothing related to the Mentalist, I am a huge fan, and I enjoy Jisbon, Now that is out of the way, please enjoy the story.

It was always the little things that he did that made me smile the most.

Most days I wanted to shoot something when he did his usually antics, but then again I really didn't mind because for some reason he always seemed to get the guy in the end. The only time I see him down is when case has to do with Red John, I worry for him when those happen, and want nothing more to be able to stand with him and help and… comfort him the way he did during the Volker case.

During the case with the models and rehab, he seemed to be trying to do as much as he could to allow me to focus of Volker, he saw as I worked the case that it really did bother me a lot how that bastard was always one step ahead, and there were many times that day that I just wanted to break down and cry, but I couldn't do that in front of the team. But even when I tried to keep my composure I am sure that he knew something was wrong, maybe that is why he tried to stay close and encourage me throughout that whole ordeal.

I could see that he was worried and wanted to help, but at the time I was so sure that he could be taken down by the books that I told him that he was mine and he needed to be taken off the streets, of course he understood, the whole constant clash of wills between Volker and me was a lot like his struggles with Red John. He could have butt his way in the investigation, but he seemed to be trying to respect my wishes and he wanted me to be careful. When he said that I felt good to know that someone was always on my side.

Later that day, when the warrant feel through, I confided in him my worry that if plan b fails, I don't what I'll do. He just looks at me and smiles and says don't worry that we'll think of something. That smile always seems to give me confidence that everything will be alright.

When the day ended, and we found Milk dead, I honestly felt like I was trapped in a corner with no way out, and when he walked in, I heard him call my name, and I wanted to cry, I wanted out of my mind, I managed to get out only a simple I need your help, but that was enough.

The next week when we were working the Horacio Jones case he seemed focused on the disappearance of a little boy, but it was a Jane lead so I let him focus on that. I couldn't see it at the time, but a Jane Hunch usually brings about results.

Then there was the time I was looking for anything in the disposition that could link Volker to the Jones Murder. He came into my office as he normally did, but the difference this time is that there weren't any jokes coming from his mouth, just quiet understanding. He listened to me and my reasons for going after Volker, he said little, he just came and sat beside me and looked through a paper just in case that I missed something. I was so glad to see that he cared about this case, but deep down I think that he doesn't like seeing me sad or upset, he did say that one time that he will always protect me whether I like it or not. I love… I mean like him for that, though He isn't ever going to hear that said out loud.

Shortly after that, Volker had the nerve to come to our office and try to gloat about that. He had the nerve to say that he was thinking about what was best for me!? I could have slapped him, I wanted to slap him, but I decided to do the most civil thing and demand that he leave. And as he was leaving, Jane did something that he normally does, he brings egotistic a-holes down a couple of levels. I normally yell at him for doing so, but this time I enjoyed watching Jane mess with him. When Jane said that Volker was scared of us and how close we had gotten to finally getting him and watching him sliver off, I could do nothing but smile at Jane.

Then the day we finally caught him at the zoo, I honestly felt that this great weight had been lifted off my shoulders and again Jane's first words as he runs by where to see if I was alright, when he sees that I was, he quickly goes and finds the boy. As he runs off, I can't help but to imagine the day Jane gets his closure with Red John and how I want to be there for him just as he was there for me.

I have been find myself thinking about these past few weeks and just thinking about how I want Jane to feel the same as I do and how much I honestly want to see him freed from the whole Red John mess, he deserves to be happy just like he told me at the beginning of the model case.

The phone rings, and I quickly answer it, we got another case. I look out and I see the team, "Hey! We got a case, Cho you and Rigsby go on ahead, Van Pelt you have office duty, and any of you, have you seen Jane?" Van Pelt quickly responds, "I think that he is upstairs" "Great, I'll get him and meet you'll there."

"Hey Jane! Are you in here?" I yell as I open the door. "Be right there!" He yells back. I walk in to see him sitting on that makeshift bed and with his head buried in that little notebook of his.

"Hey Lisbon! You are looking quite pleased. I like it, that is a good look for you" I smile at this, and he is looking very content with himself seeing that.

"Do you have any new ideas about who Red John is?"

"Nope, nothing yet"

"hey Lisbon?"

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel?" I know exactly what he is talking about, "good" is the only thing that I am able to let out of my mouth.

He smiles again, "that's good"

I can tell that he is thinking about Red John and how he has been battling this demon for 10 years, "Jane don't worry, we'll get him, and I will help you catch this son of a bitch, just like you helped me with Volker. Besides I want to be there the day, you are free from him."

Smiling at the thought of no more Red John, he responded, "I hope so"

" Anyways, Jane, we have got a new case, and it is quite the interesting one."

Perking up, he said, "Tell me, tell me!"

I laughed a little, "That would ruin the surprise!"

I loved the look he gives me as we walked to the car. Honestly it is those little looks and smiles he gives me that I love most about him.


End file.
